Vengeful Wishes
by Featherly Kisses
Summary: A girl as a Knight? Maya is just that...but how can she be related to a Farrier...and a Prince? A story with all the original characters we love with some added bonuses. This story is sure to have romance, and revenge of many kinds. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was an art indeed, to try to change your appearance from a girl to a Knight, and that is the exact challenge that Maya took on every day. She sat in her tent; anxious for the upcoming joust, but that is not what should be worrying her. Prince Edward would be attending the joust and she knew how easily she could be arrested. Maya donned her helmet, slipping into the adrenaline induced dream-world she lived in.

Maya stepped out of the tent, rolling her shoulders back and stepping with confidence, she made her way to the nearest Farrier.

"Kate." Maya hissed between clenched teeth. The Farrier jumped ever so slightly that it seemed as if she merely had a twitch. A frown spread across her dirt-smudged face as she stepped towards Maya.

"What is it? You're going to be late." Kate replied, twirling a hammer in her agile hands.

"I know, I know, but I came to get a good luck."

"Well then…good luck little sister." Kate wrapped her arm around the cool armor that held her sister safely, but appeared as a brother.

"Thanks." Maya shrugged away from Kate's arm as a crowd of bystanders neared. She hurried over to her tent, as fast as her armor would allow, and snatched the reigns of her four year old, dapple grey gelding.

Tradition held strong, and her horse was a purebred Kladruby, used for the joust. Her horse had acquired the name Mirage, or Mira, from the group of fans she had entertained over the past two years. She walked to the arena, already packed with fans and royalty. The Black Prince of Whales, Edward, sat farthest away from her. Maya sighed, some of her anxiety lifted.

With the help of her assistant, she climbed onto Mira and he answered with a husky and low grunt, accepting the weight. As Maya was announced by her assistant she surveyed her competition. That face…that round, childlike face looked familiar. Her hands were crossed over Mira's neck as her competitor was announced by a rather boisterous man. A look of recognition lit across her face, thankfully hidden by her helmet. The look was accompanied with an eye roll.

"Sir Ulrich Von Lichtenstein." She mumbled at the same moment that his announcer introduced.

"Sir Marcalic."

The voice surprised Maya, but she responded quickly to her assistant.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention." He whispered.

Maya nodded as she was handed her lance, customized to be somewhat lighter than most. The flag dropped and everything seemed to go against the regular time, faster. Her heel grazed the underbelly of Mira and with a short rear and leap he made his way across the field. Her eyes locked with the Prince and she lost focus. Her mind was so distracted that she could barely comprehend the blow from Sir Ulrich that sent her to the ground.

Instinct forced her hands to pry the helmet from her face. The mistake was made…and it was permanent. Her bronze, curled, hair spilled around her face and rested in coils around her shoulders. She took a deep breath as her assistant reached her first.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, and then he was gone, leaving her to face the consequences alone. Cocking her head backwards she could see the Prince making his way to the arena. With effort, Maya unbelted her armor from her chest and stood. A shrapnel of Sir Ulrich's lance was lodged on the right side of her slender figure between her rips. She gasped in surprise at the blood, but ignored it. Her hand found Mira and she swung onto his back, practically laying facedown onto his warm body. He tore past the fans and bystanders, saving her from death, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sat up as Mira made his way to her tent. With an effort, she slid off his back and stumbled into the safety of her tent. She pulled off the rest of her armor and managed to wedge the shrapnel from her side. Maya wrapped a rag around the wound and secured it tightly. She managed to scrounge out her 'peasant' dress and hastily put it on. She clicked her tongue and Mira entered into the tent. She pulled off his armor and threw it into a heap with hers. She replaced his bridle with a simple roped one and a tattered saddle.

As she stepped out from her tent, hurried to get to her sister, she came close to colliding with a horse crossing her path. She fell to her knees with a gasp.

"You there!"

Maya caught her breath as she looked up. It was a member of the Royal Guard.

"You are the girl in the joust!"

Before Maya could protest she was pulled to her feet by merciless hands.

"You are under arrest…" The guard started to preach to her. Maya found her gaze striving for the man on the horse. He turned his head and met it. The Black Prince of Whales frowned.

"…you shall be sentenced…" The guard continued to jabber.

"Wait." The Prince, Edward, raised his hand. The guard fell silent. "What is your name girl?"

With a sigh she found the strength to respond.

"Maya Cornell."

Edward studied her with intelligent brown eyes. His expression still held a frown and a look of confusion.

"You are the daughter of Angelina Cornell?" Edward inquired.

"Yes." Maya was stunned.

"What was your father's name?"

"Alden Roselle." Maya mumbled.

Edward laughed heartily, climbing down from his white steed.

"My dear girl," He chuckled, "you are my sister."

"What?" Maya gasped as Edward hurried the guards away from her and embraced her. Her hands reached around his back anyway, taking in the comfort.

"Your father was Alden Roselle?" Maya asked.

"He is my father."

"So he left my mother for yours?" Maya pulled away from him.

"I never liked that man." Edward replied. "Come home with me, let me get you off these streets."

"But, my sister." Maya froze as he climbed back onto his horse.

"You have a sister? Well, then I extend my invitation to her too." Edward bowed his head, the smile never leaving his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will your mother be joining us as well?" Edward inquired, studying Maya's face as it slowly sunk into misery.

"Maya, I am so…terribly sorry." Edward whispered.

"It's ok, really." Maya replied. "I'll be right back, let me go get my sister."

She smiled at Edward and clicked her tongue. Mira sauntered out of her tent and to her side. Edward chuckled, a look of amusement and wonder on his face. Maya grinned and climbed onto Mira's back, then led him to her sister.

"Kate!" Maya called. There was no answer. She frowned and had Mira walk around the marketplace. Many knights were having armor fixed and replaced but none of the Farriers were Kate. Maya was not concerned, her sister often wandered about the market, studying her competition.

Maya was about to give up when she heard a group of people who seemed to be arguing….and loudly. She frowned.

"Kate?" As Maya came around the corner she leaped off Mira and ground her teeth together as she watched the quarrel.

"Let me go!" Kate screeched at a young, Knight's assistant who had her arms pinned behind her back.

"Not until you tell me where this, Sir Marcalic is…" Adhemar drawled.

"I told you, I don't know him." Kate spat venomously.

Adhemar's face turned slightly red with anger, before he sighed to calm himself down. Maya walked up to them casually.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Maya asked, her hands folded behind her back.

"And who are you, miss?" Adhemar replied, his brow creasing with controlled anger.

"That, is my relative." Edward replied, resting upon his horse.

Adhemar bowed. "My Prince, I had no idea."

"Apparently." Edward replied, averting his gaze from Adhemar.

"I assure you, there was no trouble." Adhemar said, his voice losing its confidence.

"Edward, I believe he was trying to find Sir Marcalic by tormenting my sister, Kate." Maya replied.

"Oh, really?" Edward glared down at Adhemar. "Well, I assure you Adhemar, whether Sir Marcalic is here or out of country, you have no business harming my relatives in order to do so."

Adhemar simply bowed, completely at a loss for words. He grabbed his assistant by the arm and walked off. Kate curtsied to Prince Edward.

"My Prince, I am so sorry for the trouble." Kate mumbled.

Edward climbed off of his horse and embraced her, laughing wholeheartedly. Maya giggled as the look on Kate's face turned to shock rather than apologetic.

"Prince Edward?" Kate asked.

"Kate." He replied, holding her out from him. "You, are my half-sister…as well as Maya."

Kate stared at him for a long moment, and still, nothing could come out of her mouth in reply.

"Come, my sisters, come have lunch with me and we will reminisce together." Prince Edward chuckled, climbing onto his horse. Maya jumped onto Mira and Kate joined her.

"Follow me." Edward said, giving them both a smile, and leading them to his home.


End file.
